holy_templar_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy
Economy The economy of the Templar Kingdom is socialist, capitalism is frowned upon and kept in bounds. The currency Templar Kingdom is the Sovereign Templar crown. (which is based on a dozen system not on a decimal system. (advantige of a 12 system is that you can divide 12 by: 1,2,3,4,6 and 12, decimal system can only divide by, 1,2,5 and 10) *1 Sovereign Templar Crown (+) = 12 Florins = 12 € *1 Sovereign Templar Florin = 12 Souvereign Templar Ducats = 1€ Conversion rate of the STC£ = 12€. This conversion rate is a locked rate. Money gram or any other money transfer companies, are by law not allowed to make money transfers to countries outside the european union, nor to zwitserland, to curb money transfers to hidden bank accounts. Economy is based on the sales of stamps, coins, banknotes, T-shirts, calenders, books and nobility titles. In the near future, the kingdom plans to add a publishing house to their industry. A company can either be privately or publicly owned, if it is publicly owned the profits of the company goes to the government, however if it is privately owned the profits go to the owner of the company. Goverment Instutions owned by the Goverment:' Telephone' and all its grid, all national''' radio''' stations, all national TV stations, all postal services, Water, Electricity and all its grid, Gas, Oil, all Banks + the mint, all railways, all roads, all Airports, all trainstations, all Hospitals all police stations, all fire departments, all Social services and all casinos and lotery tickets. Banc Templarii The Templar Kingdom is against the idea that just any bank can print money. The printing of new money falls soley under the autorithy of the Banc Templarii (the central bank of the Templar Kingdom.) no other bank has the right to print the money, if it does it can be charged with counter fitting currency. To replace old, torn and worn out bills, the local bank has to send them back to the Banc Templari to get new ones. *The Templar Kingdom is also against the idea of bitcoins. it is too virtual. you got no real control over them. the templar kingdom will not invest in this future coin idea. *Local banks are not allowed to ask service charges from their costumers. TSE The Templar Stock Exchange (TSE): The Beaulosagñes-Templar Kingdom government has now set up the Templar Stock exchange (TSE). Trading international and national stock is now possible on the TSE (since 01-I-894/2013). The Sovereign Templar Crown £ however is still not open for trade and stays at a locked rate of 1£STC=12£. Companies *Companies bidding for a goverment contract, have to stick to the innicial bill given, if the company exceeds the bid, the rest of the bill, will be at the expense of the company. (example: company offers to build a bridge for 1 million, but the end cost are 1.5 million the company will have to fork up the 0.5 million to complete the bridge and must finish the construction of the bridge at own loss.) *'Scructure': A company can not have multiple presidents, multiple CEO's, multiple vice presidents and miltiple secretaries. if a company is to have a president and a CEO and vice presidents, the number of directors/CEO's is one of each. Each president and CEO is allowed to have no more then 1 vice presidents / 1 Secretary. Too many structure levels is only bureaucracy and is only a money pit. *'profits': go to the owner(s) of the company but of the profits 100% must stay in Beaulosagñe and 50% must be reinvested in the Beaulosagñese economy. *'Saleries': **A president and/or the CEO is not allowed to earn over 100X the salary of a floor worker. **A company can not give wages below the minimum wage loan to a floor worker. *'labour laws': **A company is at no time alowed to hire slave or child labour''' in or ourside''' the country. **The workplace is all times considered public area, and therefore smoking in the workplace and it buildings is prohibited at all times. **Work days may not excede 8 hours per day, nor excede 5 days a week. **Over-time: If a worker does do over time, the worker gets compensated 1½ for every hour worked over-time. If he has build up in the month, more then 8 hours over-time, he has to be given a full day off. if the worker exceeds 4 days of over-time freedays, the company must hire more workers. **Weekend workers have right to 2 (consecutive) days off in the week so their work schedule does not exceed more then 5 days. **A company must provide a healthy work enviroment. **A company must provide protection equipment, where required by law. (example: a miner needs a helmet, light, earplugs) **A company must provide escape routes from the workplace for the savety of its workers in case of fire and needs to hold a fire drill once ever 3 month. **Have a clean and adequate cantine where workers can eat and sit. **Have an adequate amount of clean and stocked, gender separate, WC's. (companies can not charge money to their workers for the use of these WC's) **A company does not need to give time-off for prayer or other non-company activities during work hours. **A company does not need to set aside a location for prayer or other non-company activities in the workplace. **A company must give the worker right to one week paid vacation per year. (this is excluding national holidays). Two weeks for workers over 50 years of age. **national holidays; the company must give the worker these days off or has to pay for working on national holiday a double wage.) **A company must pay 80% of the travel expenses, if the worker lives more the 25km away from the job-location. **A company that makes itself guilty of homophobia will get a fine of 10.000£STC *'labour Unions': have legal right of existing and enjoy gouverment protection. *'Temporary workers': If a company hires temporary workers, 1% of this group must get a permanent contract at the end of it temporary contract. (this law does not apply to guest workers) *'Temporary contracts': A company can extend a temporary contract in only one fasion: **'step one': a worker gets hired first term for three month. **'step two': a second term can be added, this is always half a year, no shorter. **'step three': a third term can be added, this is always a one year contract, after this the company must hire the worker on a full contract or let him go. (from this group 1% must be hired full time.) *'Termination' of the position: In the case of termination of work/layoff of a worker, the company must pay the temporary worker one month wage in damages (if the termination/layoff happens before the temporary contract is over), and the full time worker three month wages in damages. *'Justified firing' of a worker: this happens when a worker is found: **stealing (the theft must be reported to authorities, for it to have grounds.) In this case the thief get a criminal record. **commiting fraud **committing sexual harrasment **commiting homophobia *'Bankrupcy': If a company claims bankrupcy, it first has to pay all the employees their salaries plus indemnisation pay, starting from the floorworker up, before anything else. Buildings/landholdings/CEO estates must be sold to pay for the salaries if necessary.